


The Tables Have Turned

by xAnon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Emotional pain, Fluff, M/M, Seasickness, Sickfic, Sickness, Slightly Out Of Character, Vomiting, Whump, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnon/pseuds/xAnon
Summary: Shuichi Saihara and his classmates have been doing well at school and meeting the required grades for them to stay at the academy. Principle Monokuma sets them up on a luxury cruise ship as a thank you for all their hard work; however one class mate realises quickly that the ocean may not be for him and it's not quite the person everyone expects.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested seasick!Kokichi so why not continue on (kinda) from the last fic that i made with Shuichi as the sick one? Well anyways, this is kinda shitty but at the same time i love it? yeah i've been working on it for ages so please do enjoy!

“are you sure that you’re gonna be okay?” Kaede asked her best friend Shuichi as he helped her carry the last of her bags into her room on the cruise ship that the class would spend their vacation on, Her boyfriend Rantaro had carried most of them inside as he insisted that chivalry was in fact not dead but shuichi helped with the last of her bags, he smiled and giggled softly as he set a bag down on the ground.

“yeah, I feel fine right now, I really do think the motion sickness meds Rantaro found for me are gonna work a treat, usually I’m feeling dizzy by now but I feel good” he smiled, Kaede smiled sweetly too, she didn’t like knowing that her friends were uncomfortable and after knowing how sick shuichi could get while traveling; it was a breath of fresh air knowing he felt okay, Kaede hugged him gently and giggled before looking around.

“Rantaro? Are you in here?” Kaede called out, Rantaro emerged from the walk in wardrobe they had in their room, he looked pleasantly surprised, he smiled and giggled slightly, walking over and placing his arms around Kaede’s waist and kissing her cheek. Kaede blushed and smiled.

“That wardrobe is huge! The school really splashed out with these rooms this time around” Rantaro said, Shuichi nodded and smiled looking around the room, he frowned a little bit and then turned back to Rantaro.

“Did Kokichi go in the wardrobe too?” shuichi asked, Rantaro shook his head. 

“Nah I haven’t seen lil bro in a while? I thought he was with you guys out here?” the adventurer replied; Shuichi became slightly concerned, It wasn’t like Kokichi to be absent from a friend gathering, especially in a new environment, he preferred to stay next to Shuichi in case Shuichi felt anxious at any time, he could be there to help but he was nowhere to be seen, Rantaro saw that Shuichi looked a little be nervous that Kokichi wasn’t close by “maybe he went back you your room?” 

“Yeah maybe.. I think I’ll go look for him though” Shuichi said walking to the door “I’ll see you guys for dinner at 7:00 pm?” the detective waved goodbye to his friends and walked back along the corridor to the room he was sharing with Kokichi, he went into his pocket and bought out the key card which he used to unlock the room and walked inside, their room was rather spacious too, the bed was a double one this time around which was nice for the boys as they both enjoyed cuddling at night.

Shuichi walked around the room, his heart was beating because he was worried, it wasn’t that he couldn’t be away from Kokichi but it just wasn’t like them to be apart when they first arrive to a new environment, shuichi walked to their wardrobe and opened it but it wasn’t a walk in one like Kaede and Rantaro had so Kokichi wasn’t in there. 

“Where are you..” Shuichi thought to himself, he sat on the bed and looked out of the window to their balcony, he fiddled with the ring that Kokichi had bought him and as if by magic he heard the voice that he longed to hear.

“Shu? Are you okay? You look a little bit anxious, are you feeling sick?” Kokichi said as he walked into the bedroom, Shuichi turned around and saw his love standing In the doorway, his eyes lit up and a smile filled his face, he stood up and walked closer to his love. 

“No no! I feel fine I was just worried about you, I was in Kaede and Rantaro’s room helping move them in and_” Shuichi said, as he got closer to Kokichi he could see the light illuminating his lover’s more pale than usual skin, he gasped gently and put his hand on Kokichi’s cheek as the supreme leader tried to turn away from him slightly “A-Are you okay?” Kokichi turned back to him, smiling an unreadable smile. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine” Kokichi said, taking Shuichi’s hand in his “I was just with Kirumi helping her move into her room that’s all, sorry I didn’t say anything..” Kokichi kissed his boyfriend on the hand before walking over to their bed and laying on it, he put an arm over his head “phew" I am beat after helping mom! I should probably nap before dinner” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, Kokichi hardly ever took naps, he usually found napping boring because it meant doing nothing and Kokichi hated doing nothing, Shuichi went and sat next to him, studying his pale face in more detail than last time, his face was a lot paler than Shuichi originally thought. 

“B-Babe… are you sure you’re okay?... I-I mean.. your face is kind of pale...” Shuichi said concerned, Kokichi looked up at him, something was clearly wrong but as always Kokichi hid this truth behind a smile, he snuggled into Shuichi’s side, prompting the ultimate detective to blush.

“I’m fineee” Kokichi said childishly, he closed his eyes again, “Please let me nap? I promise I’ll wake up in time for dinner” Shuichi sighed and nodded, leaning down and placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. 

“Alright.. I’m gonna go and see if Kaito is around okay? Enjoy your nap” Shuichi said as he got off the bed, noticing how Kokichi drifted to sleep almost instantly “hmm.. Maybe he is just tired..?” Shuichi thought to himself but he knew his boyfriend better than that and as an ultimate detective he knew that he had to look deeper if he didn’t trust what he saw on the surface.

Shuichi left the room and walked down the hall, he was still pretty worried about Kokichi but desperately wanted to believe him but Kokichi was still learning to tell the truth and hadn’t quite grasped the art yet, Shuichi had done some lying of his own and went to find someone other than Kaito so that he could get to the bottom of the issue. Shuichi walked until he came to a slightly smaller room, he knocked on the door and waited patiently for the occupant to come out. 

Kirumi opened the door and smiled at the young detective, she had just finished applying her makeup ready for dinner and Shuichi noticed how she looked surprised to see him “O-Oh hey Kirumi, I was just wondering, Was Kokichi in here earlier?” he asked, Kirumi gasped a little bit and shook her head, she smiled at Shuichi, of whom she could tell was finding something confusing at the least.

“No..?” she said confused “I haven’t seen Kokichi since we got off the coach, I saw him go off with you and then I haven’t seen him since... why do you ask? Is he missing?” Kirumi became worried about her tiny friend now. Kokichi and Kirumi were close, Kokichi even going as far to refer to her as mom, she looked at Shuichi with worried eyes, the detective could see that she was worried and tried to take some of the worry away.

“Ah no he’s not missing, he’s taking a nap in our room” he said, Kirumi gasped again, she knew Kokichi as well as Shuichi did and also knew that Kokichi hardly ever took naps, she looked at Shuichi in surprise.

“Kokichi Oma? Taking a nap?” Kirumi drew out “Really?”

“Yeah that’s exactly what I thought... He said he was in here with you, but I didn’t quite believe him, he said he was helping you with your bags and so now he’s tired, The thing is; we both agreed to help Kaede move into her room and he must have left halfway through helping, I didn’t see him go so he must have left pretty quickly” shuichi told her, Kirumi liked to think logically and thought there must be a logical explanation, she smiled at Shuichi softly which calmed the detective somewhat.

“Shuichi.. I’m sure there’s logic in this, I’m not sure why he said he was here when he wasn’t but you’re a detective and you’ll figure it out in no time, now go and wake him up because dinner is in 20 minutes and I’m looking forward to seeing my boy in a dinner jacket” Kirumi said, he voice was calming too and somewhat helped rationalise things in Shuichi’s anxious head, he smiled and nodded before walking back along the corridor to the room. 

Once at the door, Shuichi took out the key card and opened it, he walked inside and found Kokichi sleeping soundly still on the comfortable bed, he smiled and blushed gently at the sight. Kokichi was the love of his life, despite the trauma Kokichi had faced in his childhood, shuichi loved him no matter what and wanted to help Kokichi heal. It upset him to know that Kokichi felt that he still had to lie to him, but he didn’t take it all to heart, knowing that Kokichi was not used to being loved. Shuichi walked over and sat on the bed, he stroked Kokichi’s head a few times; softly trying to rise him from his slumber. 

“Kooki?” Shuichi said gently and quietly “baby.. Wake up please..” Kokichi moaned a little bit and took a while to fully rouse, he fluttered his eyes open and for a split second as he looked up at Shuichi; the detective could swear that his love looked in pain. Shuichi frowned in concern but Kokichi’s winning but unreadable mask-like smile forced him to almost forget that fact. 

“S-Shumai?” Kokichi said, he sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand “W-Why’d you wake me?” Shuichi’s attention was caught by Kokichi’s pale skin yet again, he giggled nervously. 

“D-Don’t be mad” Shuichi said to him “I woke you because dinner Is in 20 minutes and you said you’d be awake by the time I got back” 

Kokichi groaned and sighed, before looking at Shuichi with puppy dog eyes “S-So do I have to go to dinner?” he said frantically trying to think of a way to excuse himself “It’s just, Maki is gonna be there obviously and uh well, I don’t particularly want to eat while Maki and Kaito are in the same room as me because um I hate their guts and_” 

“Kokichi…” Shuichi interrupted, Kokichi let out a little grumble but sat quietly “you’re not feeling well are you?” Kokichi’s eyes widened and he gasped, blushing in embarrassment, he got up from the bed, Looking away from his boyfriend. 

“I’m fine!” he yelled “I-I just don’t want to go if Maki and Kaito are gonna be there that’s all!” Shuichi gasped at Kokichi’s yelling but knew that the leader was only yelling because his lie had been uncovered, Shuichi went over and put his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. 

“you eat in front of Maki and Kaito all the time at school, I know you’re lying to me” Shuichi said, his tone was harsh and to the point but it was only because he cared, Suddenly Kokichi burst out laughing, Shuichi raised an eyebrow as the young leader turned around to face him, the light from the balcony window illuminating the almost sickly green glow to Kokichi’s face. 

“Sike!!” Kokichi yelled “hah! You actually thought I was bothered by those two, yup! I totally had you for a minute!” Shuichi was visibly confused and thoroughly not convinced, suddenly the boat jerked a little causing Kokichi to lose his balance momentarily, Shuichi gasped and reached out to grab him but Kokichi pulled his arm away and steadied himself “Well then, hurry up Saihara-chan, we wouldn’t wanna keep those jerks waiting!” Kokichi went into the wardrobe to pick out his clothes, Shuichi felt disheartened; he knew there was something wrong with Kokichi and wished that he would just come clean about his real feelings, it really did hurt to know Kokichi didn’t trust him enough yet to tell him how he really felt but Shuichi just decided it would be best if he didn’t pry for now. 

The tension was thick in the air as the boys got ready, both putting on suits for the ‘Formal wear’ dress code of their first evening on the boat, Kokichi was struggling to fix his tie and had been at it for a good few minutes which made shuichi feel bad for him, Shuichi got up from the dressing table and helped the smaller boy tie his tie, much to Kokichi’s annoyance, Shuichi kept looking at Kokichi’s face and the young leader was trying to avoid eye contact with the blue haired boy as much as possible.

“There! all done” Shuichi said, smiling down at his love, Kokichi huffed and turned away walking out of the door.

“I can do it myself you know…” Kokichi snapped, Shuichi gasped and whimpered at being snapped at by his love for seemingly no reason, he wanted to know why his love was being so awful to him, was it really just because he cared? He sighed and followed Kokichi to the dining hall. 

The dining hall was spectacularly beautiful, the boys had never seen something so grand, it was almost like looking at something from a movie or one of the British monarchy castles that Shuichi had dreamed of visiting one day. Principle Monokuma had booked the students a private table in the dining hall, next to the window so that they could go and get food and bring it to look beyond the horizon whilst enjoying their delicacies.

Everyone was already seated by the time the boys made it to the table, everyone welcomed them and before they knew it everyone spoke amongst themselves eating the many foods the cruise had to offer, Rantaro raised an eyebrow as he watched Kokichi play about with his plate of food, he looked at Kokichi for a while, studying how Kokichi pushed the food around on his plate. Rantaro looked at shuichi and nudged the detective in the arm. 

“Yo, is Kokichi okay?” Rantaro asked Shuichi quietly, Shuichi shook his head and shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think he’s feeling too well, he tried to get out of coming to dinner and then when I challenged him he told me it was a joke so I really don’t know what’s going on with him” shuichi said, there was worry evident in his voice which made Rantaro sad, Rantaro picked up a cup from the table and poured a rather large glass of Grape soda, he reached over and gave it to Kokichi, The purple haired boy looked up at Rantaro and for the first time Rantaro could clearly see his young friend’s colourless face, he raised an eyebrow but looked on with compassion. 

“here lil bro” he said “Poured you a glass of your favourite drink” Kokichi smiled weakly and looked at shuichi who smiled at him, Shuichi put his hand on Kokichi’s thigh which made the young leader blush.

“Kooki Y-You haven’t eaten anything, please tell me what’s going on” Shuichi said gently, trying to get Kokichi to tell him the truth he knew was definitely out there, Kokichi stared at him for a few seconds, almost like he was contemplating telling Shuichi but instead he just smiled the same, cryptic smile that he smiled previously, He took a big mouthful of his dinner and drank the soda rather fast, Shuichi gasped watching him drink so quickly. Kokichi shovelled more food down and poured himself another glass of soda, Rantaro and Shuichi watched him, confused and dumbfounded, Kokichi let out a rather large burp which some of the other students complained about but Kokichi just laughed. 

“Happy now Saihara-chan?” Kokichi said “I ate something! Will you stop asking if I’m okay now? Nothing is_” Kokichi was interrupted by the boat swaying slightly, everyone felt it, a large wave hit the side of the boat causing the boat to sway and bob up and down, Kiibo started to freak out. 

“M-Miu! It’s like that movie you made me watch! Am I supposed to paint you like a French girl now or after we sink?!” he yelled, the whole class laughed, Miu giggled and pulled him into a hug.

“Calm down Kiibo!” she said “The boats not sinking! The winds are just high that’s all, it’s just the boat rocking on the ocean, we’ll be fine but I can get my tits out if you want me to!” the boat continued to rock, it wasn’t a lot but the students could feel it, everyone continued to eat and have a good time, Shuichi finished laughing atKiibo's comment said and looked over to check on how Kokichi was, his smile quickly turned into a concerned frown.

Kokichi was staring at his plate of food, his face was pale, he sat with one hand placed on his stomach, the other gripping the chair like it was a life line, Shuichi knew from experience what was happening, he knew Kokichi wasn’t feeling well and should have followed his instincts, the detective sighed and moved so that he was closer to Kokichi, Kokichi snapped out of his trance just enough to look at his detective boyfriend. 

“Kokichi…” Shuichi said gently, not to alert the other students to his boyfriend’s declining state “You’re feeling sick, aren’t you?” Shuichi’s tone was gentle and kind but also matter of fact, letting Kokichi know he couldn’t possibly lie his way out, Kokichi however was determined, it wasn’t clear what he was trying to do or why he wanted to hide he was feeling unwell but he was determined, he tried to smiled but only managed to move his mouth a little bit into what could have been considered a poor attempt at his signature unreadable expression, yet this time it was readable, Kokichi looked sick, very sick. 

“S-Shut up, I-I s-swear I’m f-fine” Kokichi said with a shaky voice, his eyes filled with tears, Shuichi gasped and held onto the trembling hand that was once gripping the chair. 

“Baby..” shuichi softly said “come on, let’s go somewhere a little more private, I don’t think you’re very well” the detective got up from his seat and helped Kokichi up too, the young purple haired boy was unsteady on his feet, Kaito noticed them get up to leave and banged on the table, both boys looked on at him.

“Hey! Where’re you guys going?” he yelled “We ain’t finished eating yet, It’s rude to get up from the table!” of course Kaito’s yelling had alerted everyone else that there was something going on, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Shuichi and Kokichi, Kokichi tried to look like nothing was wrong but standing up made the rocking of the boat feel more intense, in truth Kokichi felt awful and felt very sensitive, he didn’t want anyone to catch him crying but felt as though he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Rantaro looked at Shuichi, then at Kokichi; noticing that he really wasn’t well, Rantaro did what Rantaro did best and became a peace keeper, he smiled and got up, walking round to Kirumi who apparently had also seen Kokichi’s pale face, as his mother figure she was very very worried about him and wanted to hold him in her arms but knew that Shuichi would take care of him. Rantaro laughed gently and pinged a glass. 

“Well everyone, Kirumi has asked the kitchen for a special desert to be made for us all tonight! So she will just go and get that for you all now!” the remaining students cheered happily, distracting them from Kokichi and Shuichi, Kirumi smiled, She knew that Rantaro had lied so that Shuichi and Kokichi could get away, and it worked, but now she’d have to make a desert from scratch in less than 20 minuets.

“Sorry Kirumi.. It was the first thing is could think of, you’ll thank me later” Rantaro whispered. 

Shuichi lead Kokichi outside and took him over to a section of railings that were secluded by a wall, as soon as they were out of ear shot of the other students Kokichi burst into tears, These tears were raw, painful and real, Not the theatrical ones everyone was used to. Shuichi gasped and held his tiny boyfriend in his arms, hearing him cry and feeling him tremble broke his heart.

“S-Shumai” Kokichi sobbed “I-I feel like I’m gonna pass out..” Shuichi gasped and then sighed, holding Kokichi close to him, he knew exactly how Kokichi felt, he moved Kokichi so that he could lean over the railings but still held him close to his side.

“Are you dizzy and nauseous too?” Shuichi asked his fragile love, Kokichi took a thick swallow, sobbing and trembling, he nodded.

“Y-Yeah” he said, suddenly he sobbed harder, Seeing Kokichi in such a state hurt Shuichi’s heart a lot, he just wanted to take all the pain away, he rubbed Kokichi’s back in soothing circles. 

“When you said you were with Kirumi earlier, where were you really?” Shuichi asked, kissing the side of Kokichi’s head gently to let him know he was safe, It took a while for Kokichi to be able to stop crying enough to explain himself but eventually the truth came out.

“W-Well.. A-As soon as we got on t-the boat my tummy started to feel w-weird and when W-We got into Kaede’s room I.. I really t-thought I was gonna throw up.. I didn’t wanna do that in front of anyone, s-so I ran to the nearest bathroom... I didn’t wanna say anything because y-you’re usually the sick o-one and I didn’t want t-to ruin the fact that y-you f-felt good by telling you I-I felt bad” Kokichi whimpered, Shuichi sighed, he continued to rub Kokichi’s back comfortingly Kokichi continued to sob, it was clear he was severely seasick and the crying wasn’t helping his fragile state, Suddenly Kokichi lurched forward over the railings and gagged harshly, Shuichi gasped and grimaced in solidarity.

“Jeez Kokichi.. okay.. don’t worry, you’re okay and you’ll feel much better after you’ve been sick, trust me” Shuichi said tenderly, his voice was laced with compassion and love; with a slight twinge of worry of course. 

“M-My tummy really hurts” Kokichi cried, Shuichi gasped in compassion, he moved closer to Kokichi and began rubbing his stomach “I think I’m gonna puke r-real soon..” Shuichi’s anxiety was starting to creep in, he didn’t really deal well when other people threw up near him, he loved Kokichi but he sure wished the ground would swallow him up so that he wouldn’t have to see Kokichi throw up yet he knew he had no choice but to be by his side and gently continued rubbing Kokichi’s stomach. 

“Y-Yeah that’ll be all that food you ate to prove a point to me, Please don’t do that again, you really must learn to tell the truth, if you had told me sooner we may have been able to make it back to the bedroom before you got sick, I love you Kokichi and I’m never gonna be upset if you feel unwell and you won’t ruin anything I promise”

A little while later, voices started to creep in from the distance, Shuichi’s protective boyfriend instincts began to kick in, he shielded Kokichi from whoever would come around the corner and sure enough it was Rantaro and Kirumi, the friends smiled at shuichi; relaxing him a little bit but soon they turned their attentions to Kokichi’s sickly state. 

Kokichi’s arms were crossed and leaning on the railings, his head lay on his arms, Kirumi gasped and ran to the other side of him, she placed a hand on his back and one on his head. 

“O-Oh Kokichi…” she said with worry “You’re so sick… come here, let Mommy loosen your tie and unbutton the top buttons” Kokichi moaned in discomfort before attempting to lift his head from his arms, the dizzying motion of moving his head made a strong wave of nausea come over him, he suddenly lurched forward over the railings again and retched harshly, shuichi rubbed his back gently, riddled with anxiety over how sick Kokichi was, Rantaro saw this and put his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, the detective looked up at the adventurer, comforted by Rantaro’s brotherly smile.

“hey Shuichi” he said caringly “if you don’t wanna be near Kokichi while he’s sick then you can leave this to Kirumi and I” Shuichi was about to counter Rantaro’s offer but Kokichi tearfully lifted his head up, he looked over at Shuichi and whimpered. 

“P-Please don’t leave..” he said sadly “I-I promise I w-will try hard n-not to puke.. j-just please don’t leave me.. I-I don’t want you to go!” It was clear that the seasickness was affecting Kokichi mentally as well, leaving him vulnerable and sensitive. Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s head and continued to rub his back causing Kokichi to blush gently. 

“I’m not going anywhere baby boy” Shuichi told his sick love “you’ve always done your best to be there for me when I’m sick so I’m here to help you, I promise I’m not going anywhere” Kokichi smiled weakly before the boat jerked suddenly again, Kokichi really did not appreciate that, he breathed out heavily and retched before leaning over the railings and violently bringing up a huge wave of sick. 

Rantaro sighed “Alright… Get it up champ..” he said compassionately “I’m gonna go get you some water for when you’re done.. Stay strong lil guy” Rantaro patted his back gently before walking away to find water, Kokichi was struggling to catch his breath as the first wave of nausea triggered another and the small boy became a shaky mess as he threw up again, Kirumi moved Kokichi’s bangs out of his face and Shuichi rubbed his back soothingly. 

“O-Oh my god…” Shuichi said, worry and compassion laced in his voice, Kirumi looked on at Kokichi and sighed sadly, her motherly instincts kicked in and she just wanted to protect him at all costs.

“Oh dear, you’re really not well are you?” she consoled, Kokichi’s breathing was laboured and suddenly the young leader broke down in tears once again, both Kirumi and Shuichi made it audibly clear they were worried about him, Kokichi let out a pained whimper before burping a little bit and whimpering again. 

“I’m so sorry..” Shuichi said, he teared up slightly but felt guilty to be crying when Kokichi was in so much pain “As a detective I should always follow my gut instinct and I knew you weren’t feeling too well, I should have said you didn’t have to come and eat, I should have let you sleep longer... .Oh god if I had known_” Kirumi stopped him by putting a hand on his hand, he looked up at her. 

“Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi doesn’t need should have would have could have right now, he needs you to be there for him. We both know that Kokichi has trouble opening up so he was never going to tell you until the moment he couldn’t hide it anymore, it is now time for you to do what you can and sooth him” she said gently but firmly, Kokichi whined which pulled Kirumi back into her motherly duties. 

“M-Mom..” Kokichi slurred in his sickness, Kirumi noticed a strand of hair falling down over his eyes, she moved it out of the way and used a clip to clip it out of his colourless face “I.. I feel like I’m gonna pass out..” The young leader’s legs went from under him and he tried to grip onto the railings, but he couldn’t grip anything, he was so dizzy as the whole world spun when he opened his eyes. Shuichi and Kirumi couldn’t react fast enough and Kokichi fell over onto his bottom with a large thud. 

Shuichi and Kirumi gasped and bent done beside Kokichi, they were both very worried by this point, they’d never seen him so weak and sick; Rantaro came back around the corner as a very out of it Kokichi lay his head on Kirumi’s knees. 

“Ah shit..” Rantaro said, he shook his head “he’s probably dehydrated as well as dizzy, Good thing I bought some sprite to get those electrolytes back up huh?” the green haired boy gave the bottle of water to Shuichi as well as the bottle of sprite and reached down to help Kokichi up and onto a beach chair that was up against the wall “Come on lil dude, lay here for me” 

It was a struggle to try and get Kokichi’s lethargic being onto a chair to lay down but Rantaro made it look almost effortless, he stroked Kokichi’s head and opened the sprite, as he moved it over to Kokichi the sweet lemony smell filled Kokichi’s nose; he gagged harshly and shook his head in protest, Shuichi gasped and ran to his side, he placed a hand on Kokichi’s stomach comfortingly and looked up at Rantaro and then back at Kokichi.

“b-baby.. Have a few sips please? For me?” the worried detective asked his love, Kokichi whined and shook his head, tearing up again; His condition was worsening by the second and Shuichi felt so powerless; all he wanted to do was be there for the one he loved and make everything better, but he couldn’t take any of the pain away.

Kirumi stood next to Kokichi and stroked his head “will you try and sip some water at least sweetie?” she said, she gestured at Shuichi to open up the bottle of water which he did so with his shaky anxious hand, Kokichi looked at the water and then at Shuichi and then at Kirumi and Rantaro, he frowned sadly. 

“g-guys..?” he said, his voice shaky and he sounded exhausted “p-please don’t tell anyone you saw me p-puke.. a-and cry..” the three friends could see that the young leader was in fact embarrassed about appearing so vulnerable in front of his close friends, Kirumi stroked his head and left a small kiss on top of it and Kokichi sipped the water as slowly as he possibly could. 

“It’s okay sweetheart..” Kirumi said “no one is gonna know, do you feel strong enough to be able to walk back to your room with Shuichi and Rantaro? I will go back to everyone and keep them entertained and distracted and you can go rest in your bed” 

Kokichi was a little bit reluctant to get up, he still felt incredibly sick and that could be seen on his face, the light from the sunset bounced off from the sea and radiated Kokichi’s pallor. Shuichi smiled lovingly at him which comforted Kokichi a whole lot “Y-Yeah.. I think I can walk there, I… I um… What If I puke?..” Shuichi gasped and kissed Kokichi’s cheek making the smaller boy blush happily. 

“Well we’ll carry this trash can back up to your bedroom, everything is going to be just fine” Rantaro said in a brotherly tone. 

A little while later after Rantaro had helped Kokichi back into the room, Shuichi sat on the bed, stroking his sleeping boyfriend’s head gently and lovingly as he lay beside him. He couldn’t help but notice how peaceful Kokichi looked and even began forgetting Kokichi was seriously unwell; that was until Kokichi began to wake up of course.

The young leader fluttered his eyes open and whined a little bit; suddenly he coughed and shot up from his lying position and gagged again, in his sleepy state he opened his mouth and threw up all over the bed, Shuichi gasped in surprise and moved up onto his knees behind Kokichi so that he could comfort him.

Kokichi was so out of it he didn’t really realise what had happened until shuichi rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear in an attempt to calm his shaky body down, Kokichi opened his eyes fully and began to panic, Kokichi burst into tears upon waking up enough for the feeling of sickness to affect him as much as it did once again, he looked around at the mess he’d made. 

“S-S-Shuichi.. I-I’m so s-sorry.. I… I didn’t m-mean to!” he cried, shuichi snuggled him from behind and kissed the nape of his neck softly, Kokichi continued to cry harder “I…I feel so s-sick I’m sorry I.. I didn’t mean to…” 

“shh its okay..” Shuichi comforted, luckily most of the sick was contained to one side of the bed so it would be easy to clean, shuichi rubbed his back and the purple haired boy sobbed “Oh baby boy.. gosh.. I know how this feels and I know it sucks when you’re sick and so far from home but sweetheart I’m here and I’m not gonna go anywhere, come on, we should probably get you in the bath tub” 

Shuichi walked his fragile boyfriend into the bathroom, as he ran the taps, he got him undressed and then when the water was filled to a reasonable amount helped him into the bath tub, Kokichi looked so upset as he tried to stop crying, he felt so unwell and shuichi knew this and helped him wash, he washed Kokichi’s face with a flannel and kissed his head, Kokichi stayed silent apart from the occasional sniffle as he tried to stop himself crying.

“Kooki.. do you feel sick? Do you need to get out the tub?” Shuichi asked with concern, Kokichi shook his head.

“N-No… I-I’m okay..” he said, he looked up at Shuichi’s unconvinced expression “I’m not lying.. I’m okay for now..” Kokichi bought his knees to his chest and hugged them, he sighed loudly “Shu.. I’m sorry for being a burden..” 

Shuichi looked at him and gasped, his heart broke at hearing what Kokichi truly thought about himself, he teared up a little bit himself and knelt down beside his boyfriend, he held Kokichi’s hand and the young purple haired boy looked at him with teary puppy eyes.

“baby… you are not a burden...” shuichi said gently, as he stroked Kokichi’s hand with his thumb “you were never a burden to begin with and you’re not one now just because you’re feeling sick, I love you when you’re well and I love you when you’re sick, there’s not a reason for me not to love you, sure; you have trust issues and thought you were doing me a favour by not telling me you felt so bad but please, tell me when you don’t feel good, I want to help regardless of whether I’m having the best day of my life or whatever, if you don’t feel good I need to know.. I love you so much baby boy” 

Kokichi began to cry again and gripped Shuichi’s hand, Shuichi smiled sadly and got up, kissing Kokichi’s head again gently; he then helped the smaller boy out of the bath and got him into some fluffy pyjamas, Shuichi held Kokichi close as he lead him back to the bedroom, he sat him on a chair as he changed the sheets and once he was done; he made the bed comfortable and soft for Kokichi; going over and leading the leader into the bed to lay down. 

“Alright” Shuichi said, placing the trash can beside him “ the trash can is there if you need to throw up again okay? Don’t worry if it gets on the carpet though, I’ll explain to the cleaners and come to some agreement” Kokichi giggled gently, smiling for the first time in a while, Shuichi’s eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend’s happy expression “What’s so funny boo?” 

Kokichi giggled again and patted the bed for Shuichi to come and lay down with him, Shuichi nodded and got into bed as Kokichi made a start of snuggling into him, shuichi stroked Kokichi’s head as Kokichi made a noise of content.

“It’s just.. you’re always there for me, even if I lie to you, you never get mad or leave and I find that pretty amusing” he said, Shuichi giggled. 

“Well that’s love, why would I leave you over something that you can’t help huh? I’m gonna teach you healthier ways to cope with trauma and all that crap and we’re gonna get through it together, but let’s just focus on your seasickness for now, Rantaro said we’ll go to the doctor tomorrow and see what they can do for you, but sleep, you’ve had a crappy day” Shuichi said, not long after; he watched Kokichi drift to sleep once again, the tables may have turned but Shuichi felt nothing but love.


End file.
